Un dernier pour la route ?
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Après un match éprouvant, quoi de mieux qu’une fête chez les Gryffondor ! Entre deux verres jamais un simple jeu n’aura été aussi révélateur. JamesLily RémusSirius OS


_**Disclamer**__ : Tout est à JK Rowling !! (Qui ne le sait pas Xd)_

_**Note de l'auteur **__: Bonjour tout le monde !! J'espère que vous allez bien et qu'il fait plus beau chez vous que chez moi, personnellement, avec ce temps j'ai du mal à croire qu'on est en été, sigh ! Enfin, je me console en m'disant que dans moins de quinze jours je serais sous le soleil de l'Espagne entrain de bronzer sur une plage ou la piscine de l'hôtel, le pieds, les vacances parfaites :D Petit OS que j'ai commencé hier alors que j'arrivais pas à dormir et que je viens à peine de terminer et … ze l'aime bien celui-là Bon, je suis habituées aux LilyJames maintenant mais les RémusSirius, c'est un tout premier alors, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Petit OS en attente de la fic LilyJames que j'ai écrite juste avant les vacances (qui est en correction :D) que je posterais sûrement en septembre si tout se passe bien ! Voilà, je vous laisse entre bonnes mains mdr Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances !! __Un énoooorme merci à __**Bel-o-kiu-kiuni**__ qui a arrêté (rien que pour moi Xd) de regarder un épisode de Veronica Mars pour corriger ce OS, merchiiiiii à toi :P _

_**Résumé**__ : Après un match éprouvant, quoi de mieux qu'une fête chez les Gryffondor ? Et, entre deux verres jamais un simple jeu n'aura été aussi révélateur. JamesLily RémusSirius_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Un verre pour la route ? **_

* * *

« Et Gryffondooooooooooooor gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagne !!!!!!!! », hurla Rose en voyant, de son œil de lynx, James Potter attraper victorieusement le Vif d'Or. Le sourire aux lèvres mais clairement épuisé. James vola ,cependant, avec aisance au milieu du terrain en brandissant le Vif d'Or en l'air, tel un trésor. La foule en délire hurlait, applaudissait. Même si, en réalité, les Gryffondors à eux seuls faisaient plus de bruit que les quatre maisons réunies. 

Ils avaient gagné le match et pas n'importe lequel, le dernier de la saison. Après celui-ci, il n'y en aurait plus. James avait terminé sa carrière d'attrapeur de Gryffondor dans la gloire. Ce match resterait dans les annales, il avait été brillant. Ils avaient été brillants. Tous les membres de l'équipe avaient évité avec grâce et incandescence les nombreux pièges que leur avaient tendus les Serpentards qui n'étaient pas réputés pour leur fair-play. Cognards sur Cognards, coups de balais sur coups de balais, jamais un match n'avait été aussi violent.

Une fois la coupe entre les mains, James et son équipe entrèrent dans les vestiaires. La porte refermée, les joueurs poussèrent leur cri de victoire. Les garçons prirent leur douche et s'habillèrent.

« Il faut qu'on fête ça ! », s'exclama Sirius en tapant dans le dos de son ami dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte des vestiaires.

« Bien sûr qu'on va fêter cette victoire ! Pas vrai les gars ? », termina James en se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe tout en regardant plus précisément Rémus et Peter qui se trouvaient à leur droite. Les intéressés approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

« Qui s'occupe de l'alcool ? », commença Sirius en les regardant tous les trois sans plus vraiment se soucier du reste de l'équipe qui, de toute façon, avait déjà quitté le vestiaire.

« Pourquoi pas toi, Patmol, c'est toi le principal intéressé dans l'histoire après tout. », lui répondit Rémus avec un sourire en coin.

« Moi ? », lui rétorqua Sirius d'un air angélique.

« Sirius, Sirius. », commenta Peter d'un ton mi sérieux, mi moqueur. « Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux plus organiser cette petite fête ? C'est pas toi qui disais y'a pas plus de … », fit semblant de chercher Peter.

« Cinq minutes, c'est ça, Rém ? ». L'intéressé hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« 'Que sans l'alcool, une teuf n'était plus une teuf.' », compléta James en reprenant mots pour mots, les paroles du Poursuiveur de l'équipe rouge et or.

« J'ai pas dit qu'il fallait être mort bourré pour s'amuser. », se défendit Sirius, feignant d'être vexé. « Mais c'est toujours drôle de voir comment réagissent les autres. », acheva t-il avec un rire.

« Tu te souviens de la dernière fois ? », rappela t-il à James.

« Comme si c'était hier. Le jeu de la bouteille, très intéressant. », acheva t-il en fixant Rémus et Sirius qui devinrent aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

« C'est pas moi qui ait reçu une énième gifle de Lily. », relança maladroitement le lycanthrope.

« J'ai pas forcé le bout de la bouteille à se pointer sur elle. », maugréa le brun avec un sourire mutin.

« C'était vraiment drôle, surtout au moment ou elle t'a accusé d'avoir lancé un Impero sur la bouteille. », en rajouta Peter qui riait tout en se remémorant ce fameux jour.

_**°° flash back °°**_

« Hips, qui veut zouer à « la bouteille qui tourne ? », demanda Peter qui ne se souvenait déjà plus du nom de ce jeu.

« Oh oui, oh oui, tu sais que t'as parfois des bonnz'idées Peter. », lui fit Lily qui manqua de tomber en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Tous en cercle !!!!! », beugla Sirius, ravi de cette opportunité, en s'asseyant à côté de James. Il était tard mais il restait encore pas mal d'élèves et, au grand plaisir de Sirius, la plupart se révélait être des filles. Un sourire de prédateur se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier en observant la jeune fille qui se trouvait en face de lui, Rose Helligway. C'était elle qui commentait chaque match de Quidditch depuis quelques années maintenant et c'était elle aussi que Sirius voulait avoir dans son lit, ce soir. Mais il ne pouvait pas, non. Elle était amoureuse de Peter et Sirius savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais blesser ainsi son ami qui en pinçait également pour la jeune fille. Son regard rencontra celui de Rémus et un étrange frisson le parcouru et il était certain que Rémus l'avait senti lui aussi. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ce sentiment qui s'emparait de lui et regarda ceux qui avaient formé le cercle avec lui.

Ils étaient dix. James était donc à sa gauche, juste en face de Lily. Lily et lui s'affrontaient en chien de faïence. Même avec quelques verres dans le nez, Lily le fixait toujours avec des yeux flamboyants. Elle n'était pas en colère ni en rage contre lui mais elle ne le supportait pas. Et, même légèrement saoule, la rouquine semblait s'en souvenir. Cependant, son regard se faisait plus observateur et elle ne se détourna que lorsque le concerné la regarda dans les yeux. À la droite de Lily se trouvait Jessica Parker, une jeune fille timide qui débordait d'humour. Rose, Lily et elle étaient tout le temps ensemble. Jamais, on ne les voyait séparées. Alice se joignait souvent à elles mais cette dernière restait le plus de temps possible avec Franck, son petit ami. A côté de Jessica, s'était assis Peter qui lui s'était assit juste à côté de sa dulcinée : Rose. Rose était une jeune fille de leur année, rousse comme Lily. Elle avait cependant les yeux de la nuit étoilée. Ces yeux étaient sombres mais semblaient briller de milles feux qu'elle soit heureuse, en colère ou triste. Il y avait toujours cette lueur qui ne les quittait pas et c'est cette même lueur qui avait charmé Peter Pettigrow. Avec énième soupir, Sirius regarda à nouveau Rémus mais détourna rapidement son regard quand celui-ci le regarda. Sous l'insistance du regard de son ami, l'Animagus posa à nouveau son regard vers ces yeux ambrés qui l'attiraient irrésistiblement. Sirius cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour se remettre les idées en place et, finalement, regarda qui d'autre s'étaient joints à eux.

À la gauche de Rémus se trouvait Alice, la petite amie de Franck Longdubat, qui se trouvait, lui-même, aux côtés de Lily et de Sirius. Et, la petite dernière, à la droite de Rémus, se trouvait Emilie Cullen, une française qui avait vécu la moitié de sa scolarité en France et l'autre ici, à Poudlard. Elle était extravertie, lunatique et franche. Trois traits de caractères qui ne jouaient pas toujours en sa faveur mais elle avait vite sympathisé avec les jumeaux Will et Jack qui étaient déjà montés et Sirius avait la nette impression que Jack était amoureux d'elle depuis qu'elle son arrivée au château.

À l'étonnement de personne, ce fut Sirius qui prit l'initiative de tourner la bouteille. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez bu, le jeune homme vida cul sec le reste de sa bierreaubeurre. D'une autre main, il chercha une des bouteilles de Whisky Pure feu qu'il avait été chipé dans la cuisine le jour même.

« Nouvelle règle, si on ne joue pas le jeu … un verre cul sec et un gage ! », s'exclama t-il en brandissant la bouteille en l'air. Rémus dût le la lui enlever des mains pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. « Le plus simple serait que tout le monde joue le jeu. », constata t-il en voyant l'état bien avancé de son meilleur ami. Le petit groupe étouffa un rire et la bouteille s'arrêta. Comme pour mettre au défi le constat de Rémus, la bouteille s'arrêta sur ce dernier. Sirius et lui se regardèrent en biais et agrippèrent d'un même geste la bouteille de Whisky Pure Feu sous le regard amusé de leurs camarades.

« Vous êtes à Gryffondor ou merde à la fin ! », lança James qui reçut une tape sur la tête de la part de Lily et, en prime, un regard noir de ses deux amis qui se tenaient à présent face à face. Rémus regarda Rose pour qu'elle l'aide à se tirer de l'impasse mais elle haussa les épaules en lui soufflant « Le jeu Rém, c'est le jeu. » Sirius l'entendit et c'est avec un léger sourire qu'il s'approcha du loup-garou et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser simple, doux, mais qui eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique pour les deux concernés. En vitesse et le rouge aux joues, ils s'écartèrent et regagnèrent leur place.

« Franck, à toi. », lança Sirius en regardant, une fois assit, la réaction du lycanthrope. Lunard était légèrement abasourdit, les yeux grands ouverts et un petit sourire, qu'il ne savait pas comment définir, arborait son visage. En haussant les épaules, Sirius reporta son attention au jeu. Comme si le destin n'y était pas pour quelque chose, le bout de la bouteille se dirigea instantanément vers Alice. Les deux amoureux s'échangèrent un baiser langoureux et le groupe dû presque les séparer en leur marmonnant « Pour le reste y'a des chambres ! » Les intéressés rirent et regagnèrent leur place. « Lily. », annonça Alice.

La Préfète en Chef prit la bouteille de Whisky Pure Feu et en but une longue gorgée sous les yeux ébahis de ses camarades. Elle haussa les épaules et tourna la bouteille. Malheureusement, ses prièrent ne furent pas entendues et le bout de cette maudite bouteille tomba sur James. James Potter. Oui, celui là ! Lily grinça des dents et un petit « Hips » lui échappa. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne s'en rappellerait pas le lendemain mais c'était contre ses principes. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'embrasserait James Potter. Plutôt mourir. C'est pourquoi elle lui lança : « La ma … gie n … noire est Hips int … erdi … Hips te à Poudlard Potter ! T'avais Hips, pas le droit Hips, de Hips, lancer un Impero Hips ss .. sur … ce … cette bouteille Hips. ! »

« Q .. Quoi ? », lui fit ce dernier, abasourdi.

« Tu m'as b … ien Hips entendue. »

« Lily, ne fait pas cette tête là, à t'entendre, m'embrasser serait pire qu'embrasser un Détraqueur. », se moqua un James Potter, intérieurement peiné parce qu'il sentait bien que c'était les pensées de la Gryffondor.

« Pas faux. », bougonna la rouquine sous le regard borné d'un James qui s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, l'haleine sentant l'alcool … ou était-ce la sienne ? Un sourire vainqueur s'étira sur les lèvres de James alors qu'il s'approchait des lèvres de Lily qui se laissa faire. C'était le jeu après tout. À moitié consciente de ce qu'il se passait, Lily sentit la chaleur des lèvres de James envelopper les siennes. C'était un baiser doux, tendre mais quand elle sentit qu'il voulait l'approfondir, elle se recula vivement, les joues roses et, pour le cacher, le gifla. « Embrasser ne signifie pas me rouler une pelle, Potter ! », lui lança t-elle d'une traite. Avant de monter dans son dortoir, le laissant se masser sa joue endolorie.

« Tu l'as cherché. », lui lança Rémus tout en se forçant à ne pas rire.

James hocha la tête, il le savait bien. Mais c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour faire comprendre à Lily qu'il l'aimait. La prochaine fois, songea t-il. La prochaine fois, elle comprendra.

_**°° fin du flash back °°**_

Sirius ne parlait toujours pas, il regardait Rémus, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? », lui demanda ce dernier, intrigué par le sourire de son ami.

« T'y repense souvent à ce baiser ? », lui demanda t-il en se rapprochant de lui.

« O … Oui, quelques fois, oui. », lui répondit Rémus en regardant les deux autres, gêné.

« Quoi qu'il en soit. », les coupa James en sauvant son ami d'une discussion qu'il ne voulait pas encore aborder. « Nous devons organiser une soirée ce soir. La plus grande ! Peu importe si on est pris ou pas, de toute façon, les examens sont passés et déjà corrigés. On a rien à perdre. », termina t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à ses camarades.

« Tout à fait. », approuva Peter d'un signe de tête.

« Rémus, Sirius, vous vous occupez de la boisson, comme d'hab. », annonça James.

« Mais d'habitude c'est … », marmonna Rémus.

« Y'a pas de mais, c'est moi le capitaine ou quoi dans cette équipe. », le sermonna James à moitié sérieux. Sirius le remercia d'un regard et agrippa le bras de Rémus pour l'amener dans les cuisines du château.

« Quant à nous deux, on s'occupe des Gryffondors et de la déco. Il faut que cela soit parfait. »

« Parfait hein ? », rit légèrement Peter. « Y'aurait pas une certaine Lily dans tout ça ? », lui demanda t-il feignant l'innocence.

« Peut-être, Peter, peut-être. », rit à son tour James avant de sortir des vestiaires pour organiser la fête parfaite qui aurait lieu le soir même.

OoOoO

Comme à la dernière soirée organisée par les Maraudeurs, l'alcool coula à flot et tous les Gryffondors furent de la partie. C'était, leur semblaient-ils, la meilleure fête qu'ils avaient organisée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard. Et, comme d'habitude, les personnes qui restèrent jusqu'au bout, furent les mêmes que la dernière fois. À la seule différence près que ce fut Lily, le regard joueur et une chope de bierreaubeurre à la main, qui lança un jeu.

« Hey, vous connaissez '_J'ai jamais_' ? », leur demanda t-elle. Jack et Will les avaient rejoint. Ils étaient tous deux frères et Poursuiveurs, tout comme Sirius. « Ouais ! », s'exclamèrent-ils en descendant du dortoir des garçons.

James, Sirius, Rose et Jessica les regardèrent, désabusés. Rémus et Peter cependant étaient ravis.

« C'est un jeu moldu ? », leur demanda Sirius, intéressé.

Lily hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Décidément, les beuveries vous vous y connaissez. », s'esclaffa t-il en se souvenant du jeu qu'ils avaient essayé à leur dernière petite fête.

Légèrement rose, Lily leur expliqua : « Et bien. C'est tout simple en fait. Mais il faut tenir. », termina t-elle, légèrement moqueuse en les regardant tous les quatre.

« On est les bleus de Poudlard ! », s'exclamèrent James et Sirius, outrés qu'elle pense, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas tenir à l'alcool.

« Les bleus ? », leur demandèrent les deux filles, complètement perdues.

Lily et Rémus éclatèrent de rire.

« Et bien. », leur expliqua gentiment Peter. « Les bleus c'est, dans les fac moldues, une sorte de cercle d'étudiants qui font la fête et boivent … hem … beaucoup. », termina t-il en pensant à son cousin qui, était, lui semblait-il, le Roi des bleus d'une fac de Londres.

« Et … », continua Rémus en hochant la tête comme pour confirmer les dires de Peter. « Il y a le Roi des bleu, celui qui tient le plus à l'alcool. Je pense que c'est ce que voulaient dire James et Sirius. », termina t-il en regardant Sirius dans les yeux qui ne pu se détacher du regard de son loup-garou. Enfin, il espérait de tout cœur qu'il serait le sien à la fin de cette soirée. Avec un sourire espiègle, Sirius lui répondit : « Tout à fait, Lunard. Le Roi des Bleus de Poudlard. »

« Comment vous connaissez ça d'abord ? », leur demanda Lily consternée qu'ils ne connaissent quasiment que le côté festif chez les moldus. »

James désigna Jack et Will de la tête. « Ils nous ont expliqué. », lui donna t-il en guise de réponse. « Alors, ce jeu ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Ah oui. », se reprit Lily. « En fait, il nous faut des petit verres comme … » Lily prononça un sort et douze petits verres apparurent devant chaque personne qui se trouvaient dans le cercle. « Ceux-là. », termina t-elle avec un sourire.

« Et tu crois qu'on ne tiendra pas avec des verres aussi petits ? », rit James en observant d'un air dubitatif le petit verre qui se trouvait devant lui.

Lily hocha affirmativement la tête. « La règle du jeu est simple. Quelqu'un énonce une phrase avec _J'ai jamais_ comme début et si quelqu'un l'a fait, il boit cul sec le verre de Whisky Pure Feu qui se trouve devant lui. Compris ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête.

Rose commença : « J'ai jamais mit de la colle sous le siège de McGonagall. », termina t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Sans surprise, James, Sirius, Rémus, Peter, Jack et Will burent d'une traite leur verre de Whisky Pure Feu. « Si vous le prenez comme ça les filles. », les taquina Sirius en se prenant au jeu.

« J'ai jamais passé plus de trois heures dans ma salle de bain pour me préparer. », lança t-il à son tour. Toutes les filles prirent leur verre et le burent. Sans surprise non plus, James fut le seul des garçons à le boire. Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant James vider rapidement son verre.

« J'ai jamais embrassé mon ex-pire ennemi. », continua, à la vitesse grand V, James tout en regardant Lily droit dans les yeux. « Tricheur ! », lui lança t-elle faussement outrée en buvant, à son tour, son verre. Au train où allaient les choses, Lily était certaine qu'elle finirait bourrée avec James avant tout le monde.

« J'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose pour quelqu'un du même sexe que moi. », commença Sirius en regardant Rémus droit dans les yeux. Rémus rougit et, en même temps que Sirius, bu son verre sous le regard amusé de ses camarades.

« C'est le règlement de compte ce soir, on dirait. », commenta Jack à son frère. « J'ai jamais. », commença t-il en réfléchissant. « Fait semblant d'être malade pour ne pas aller à un cours. » Lily, Alice et Franck et Emilie burent leur verre sous le regard ahurit des Maraudeurs.

« Lily !! », s'exclamèrent-ils choqués.

« J'avais pas terminé un de mes devoirs. McGonagall n'y a vu que du feu. Jurez-moi que vous ne l'avez jamais fait. », tonna t-elle.

Peter et James burent leur verre et se tournèrent vers Sirius.

« D'accord, d'accord. », capitula t-il. Finalement, après quelques secondes, tous, sans exception, burent leur verre. Au fur et à mesure du jeu, la bouteille descendait et les secrets se dévoilèrent. Ils apprirent que Jack et Will avaient déjà regardé des films porno, que Sirius avait fait l'amour avec une moldue dans le lit de ses parents, que la plus grande peur de Lily était les guêpes, que les Maraudeurs s'étaient déjà bourrés la gueule au point de ne plus se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, qu'Emilie avait un faible pour Jack et qu'il était réciproque. Sirius, cependant, posa une question intéressante qui semblait viser une certaine personne.

« J'ai jamais voulu demander à Rémus de sortir avec moi. », termina t-il en buvant deux verres d'affilés.

« J'ai jamais voulu autant embrasser la personne qui se trouve devant moi. », termina Rémus qui se rapprocha, en tibutant légèrement, de Sirius.

« J'ai jamais dit : 'Oh, oui Rémus, embrasse-moi ! », murmura Sirius en se rapprochant lui aussi du loup-garou.

« Hem … Sirius. », tenta James qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire comprendre aux deux tourtereaux qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans la pièce. « Salle sur demande. », leur souffla Peter et ils hochèrent la tête. « J'ai jamais autant voulu t'y emmener. », rit Rémus en prenant Sirius par le bras en l'emmenant à l'extérieur de la Salle Commune. « Accio Cape. », chuchota James tout en faisant voltiger la Cape d'Invisibilité vers eux avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de leur vue.

« J'ai jamais Hips, été aussi heureuse de les voir enfin Hips, ensemble. », lança Jessica. Tous burent leur verre. « J'ai jamais autant voulu Hips, jouer les marieuse. », lança Rose en regardant James et Lily, le regard rieur. Le teint des deux jeunes gens se tinta de rouge. Will continua. « J'ai jamais voulu sortir avec la personne qui se trouve en face de moi. » James, Lily, Peter et Rose burent leur verre sans ciller et se regardèrent. « Je le savais. », lança triomphalement Jack à son frère. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas du tout affectés par la boisson. « J'ai jamais autant voulu arrêter ce jeu. », termina James avec un petit sourire en direction de Lily. « J'ai jamais voulu t'embrasser. », lança une dernière fois Lily en s'approchant de James. « Moi aussi. », lui murmura James qui s'était également rapproché d'elle.

Discrètement, les autres quittèrent la Salle Commune, les laissant seuls.

« Lily. », souffla James à la jolie rousse qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Oui, James ? », lui demanda t-elle, le regard plongé dans le sien.

« Dit-le. », lui murmura t-il dans le creux de ses lèvres.

La jeune fille frissonna. « J'ai jamais cru que je te dirais un jour, 'Oui, James, je veux sortir avec toi'. »

James l'embrassa. Le baiser n'était pas doux ni gentil, il était plein de passion refoulée depuis tant d'années et Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant leur baiser.

James était euphorique, il avait eut raison, il le savait. Il savait que Lily Evans comprendrait un jour qu'elle était faite pour lui, que leurs âmes étaient liées pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Il arrêta cependant leur baiser et la regarda dans les yeux. Ils brillaient d'une étrange lueur et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts, pénétrants, pétillants. Il ne le lui avouerait sans doute jamais mais c'étaient ses yeux qui avaient fait chavirer son cœur pour une ballade en mer qui durerait toute sa vie. Et, comme pour le lui déclarer, il tendit son verre en l'air et lui proposa :

« Un dernier pour la vie ? »

Un hochement de tête, un regard, leur verre fut vite vidé et Lily se lova contre James pour sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, pleins de rêves et d'images de ce futur qui l'attendaient avec l'homme de sa vie.

OoOoO


End file.
